


Let It Be

by murderofonerose (atmilliways)



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: M/M, after the earth was destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/murderofonerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in my hour of darkness he is standing right in front of me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be

Sometimes, Arthur wakes up shaking. For stupid reasons, really, but stupid or not he can’t help it.  

Once it was because he had a nightmare that his pajamas and dressing gown spontaneously burst into flames, and though he wasn’t burned he couldn’t do anything to stop the last of his Earthly possessions from going up in smoke. Another time he fell into an ocean of lukewarm, hideously over-brewed tea and drowned. Other times he wakes up not even remembering what it was, with only the vague sense of things he has lost and can never hope to replace. 

Sometimes he wakes up and Ford is there, hesitating near the foot of the bed and muttering something about hearing a noise – he sleeps in the next room over, and state-of-the-art ship with a brand-shiny new Infinite Improbability Drive or not, the walls are about as soundproof as Marvin is cheerful. 

When that happens, Arthur can never quite bring himself to explain what’s wrong. Sometimes he manages to compose himself enough to assure Ford that he’s fine, although it happens often enough that on those occasions the Betelgeusian never really believes him. More and more often Ford doesn’t leave, and every time he stays Arthur suffers the indignity of crying in front of his friend. 

As time goes on the nightmares are farther between, but that only makes waking up afterwards – surrounded by dredged up nostalgia and clutching a striped mauve towel pilfered from a Vogon spaceship – even more unpleasant. 

He isn’t surprised to feel Ford shaking him awake. His friend’s presence is the one comforting thing about going through all this, and Arthur has no idea how to tell Ford that. 

Until, of course, he’s crying on his friend’s shoulder and suddenly blurts out, “Ford, you’re the one comforting thing about going through all this.”

Ford smiles a little in the semi-darkness. “I am?”

“Yes.” Arthur sniffs and sits up straight. “Honestly, I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ford replies, graciously letting Arthur dry his eyes on his towel. “Will you be all right for the rest of the night?”

It’s a familiar question, but Arthur hesitates. “I… Could you stay?” he asks in a small voice. It’s the first time he’s dared. 

For a moment Ford stares at him unblinkingly. Then he says, “Yeah. Yeah, I can stay if you want me to,” and he stands to let Arthur pull the covers back. 

He slips in beside the Earthman, and it feels perfectly natural when Arthur lets himself be pulled closer. They sleep, peacefully. 


End file.
